


Man Up

by doctorgerth



Category: One Piece
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fingering, Foreplay, Friends to Lovers, Jealous!Marco, Jealousy, Lemon, One Shot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, blowjob, dom!marco, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorgerth/pseuds/doctorgerth
Summary: A jealous Marco decides to really show how he feels about his friend when she gives him an ultimatum.
Relationships: Phoenix Marco/Female Character, Phoenix Marco/Female Whitebeard Pirate
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Man Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alice1290](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice1290/gifts).



> A tumblr request from my lovely friend @Alice1290!
> 
> Specified female character.
> 
> You can always find me on tumblr under the same username! x

The bar was lively, perhaps a little too lively for Marco’s taste. He sipped lightly on his drink, visibly flinching at each exaggerated chuckle of (Name)’s that echoed throughout the entire bar. Normally, her laughter would make his heart flutter, a happiness filling his tummy as he swore he only wanted to hear her laughter forever. But here, under these circumstances, her sweet giggles were like nails on a chalkboard.

He didn’t even try to hide the fact that he was watching her intensely. Eyeing every tuck of her hair, her every playful push on the strange man’s shoulder, the way he whispered in her ear causing her to smile brightly and laugh against his neck. It was sickening.

Marco could feel the tension in his fingers from grasping onto his glass so tightly; he had to continuously stop himself from shattering it to pieces. How could she be so shameless? Mindlessly flirting with an utter stranger? The guy was a total ass, holding her in his lap, arms secured around her waists with hands on her thighs, right where Marco’s should be.

He desperately wanted to steal her from the loser’s embrace, but Marco respected her above all else. He also knew better than to make a scene. She was a grown woman after all, and she surely wasn’t his woman. No matter how many times he’s imagined her to be. What right did he have to be so protective over her?

All sensible thoughts left his brain, however, as he noticed movement. The pair arose from their seats with the man placing his hand at the small of her back as he led her towards the door. Flashes of red seemed to cloud Marco’s mind as he hardly felt or realized how quickly he left his own seat to trail right behind them.

“50 beri says Marco makes a fool of himself and (Name) ends up hating his guts.” Haruta smiled devilishly at his friends.

“Oh yeah? 100 beri says Marco kicks the guy’s ass.” Vista waved the bill in his hand with a challenging and confident stare, “But you’re probably right. I don’t see (Name) liking him much afterwards either way it goes.”

“Not a chance.” Whitey Bay interjected, swigging her drink with a playful smirk, “You men don’t know anything. (Name) definitely has the hots for Marco and they’re totally about to smash. Right after Marco kicks the douche’s ass.”

Marco heard none of it as he could feel the steam pouring out of his ears as he sped walked towards the handsy couple. Without thinking, Marco reached out and snatched her hand, pulling her back into the bar by her wrist.

“Ouch, what the hell, Marco?!” (Name) stared up at him, face contorted with annoyance and confusion.

“Where do you think you’re going-yoi? You can’t just go off with strangers like this!”

“You can’t tell me what to do? You’re not my captain!” She was shooting daggers at him now, never ceasing in pulling away from him.

“I’m your commander and I think it’s best if you come back to our table where you’re safe, (Name)-yoi.” Marco tugged her back.

“Marco, seriously! Let go of me right now!”

“Hey man, just let the girl go! She doesn’t want to be with you obviously!” The man intervened as he stood before Marco. Though he wasn’t taller than Marco, his build was much thicker in contrast towards Marco’s slimmer frame.

“Oh, and you think she wants to be with you?”

“Considering she hasn’t kept her hands off of me all night and hasn’t paid a single bit of attention to you, I’d say there’s really no contest now is there?” A cocky smirk graced his lips as he placed a hand on Marco’s forearm, “Let the girl have some fun, old man. She needs to see what a real man can do to a woman like her.”

Marco was at a loss for words. Usually he’d have a quick quip ready for response, or simply ignore the asshole’s comment all together. But rage fueled his veins at hearing that boor talk so crudely about (Name). He didn’t even flinch in the slightest when his fist connected with the guy’s jaw.

As the man was attempting to recover, (Name) gasped and began screaming at Marco. He would hear none of it as he wasted no time in grabbing her, lifting her over his shoulders like a sack of potatoes and carrying her out of the bar. Her previous partner tried to reach for Marco, but Jozu and Vista quickly appeared and blocked the man’s attack.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, guy. Go find yourself another lady, that one’s taken.”

* * *

The walk to the ship was hazy. Marco had mixed feelings about everything as (Name) never ceased in her complaining, accentuating her defiance towards Marco’s suddenly brash actions with some light kicks and balled fists against his back.

What was he doing? Why was he even taking her to the ship? What was his plan?

He couldn’t answer any of these questions, and neither (Name) had any clue, even when Marco dropped her off in her cabin, slamming the door behind him with a swift kick.

“What the hell is wrong with you tonight!” She demanded answers as she wasn’t shy to get in his face.

“You can’t just go off with other men, (Name)-yoi! It’s not safe and we’re not here for you to sleep around with all the men in town!” His accusations were brutal and highly exaggerated, but the images of her all over another guy clouding his mind could hardly help in producing practical thoughts and responses.

“All the men in town? Are you even listening to yourself? It was one guy and he was actually very nice to me!” (Name) was very hurt to think her trusted friend would accuse her of such a thing. This was so unlike Marco, she had never seen him like this. He never acted this brash when Thatch would bring women to the ship.

“He was a total imbecile and you know it-yoi! You were just letting your lust get the best of you!”

“So what if I was? I’m a grown woman Marco!” (Name) shoved past him to reach for her doorknob, wanting to leave this annoying situation, but not before she had her last say so, “And last I checked, you’re not my dad and you’re not my man! You don’t get a say in who I decide to fuck, and if you’re so worked up about it, maybe you should have found your balls and fucked me yourself!”

Just as she tried to open the door, Marco slammed it shut again, this time with her body pinned against it. Her words were permissive enough for him to plaster his lips onto hers, dizzying both their minds as they couldn’t even attempt to make sense of the situation.

(Name) couldn’t even kiss back at first, though Marco tried desperately to elicit some kind of reaction out of her. Her eyes were wide open as all of her senses came alive and every bit of anger she was feeling only moments ago slowly dissipated. She could feel one of his hands roaming her body, gripping roughly at her waist while the other hand pinned both her wrists above her. His toned chest was flush against hers and having her commander randomly lusting after her was exciting to say the least, even if she was previously pissed at him. She was probably still pissed at him.

Either way, she couldn’t stop herself from melting under his touch. She knew Marco, though laid back as he usually was, had a bit of dominance in him that would show itself from time to time; particularly when giving orders and when he entertained his commander role. She just hadn’t expected him to use it on her in such intimate ways.

“Fuck you myself, huh? Is that really what you want, (Name)-yoi?” he whispered, looking down at her, searching for any kind of confirmation.

“I-I meant…”

“No, no, don’t act all shy now. You said it yourself and if you really want me to fuck you then that’s what I’m gonna do.” His fingers trailed down the side of her face, running down her lips and pulling her bottom lip down with them, “Now tell me again. What exactly is it that you desire-yoi?”

Seeing Marco like this, so possessive, so demanding, was truly intoxicating. And (Name) was well aware of how drunk off his touch she already was. She had imagined Marco in this way many a times, but having him actually here, staring down at her with those seductive eyes, made her feel utterly nervous and unprepared.

“You.” was all she could muster.

“Not good enough-yoi.” He tsked, pulling her body even closer to his, causing his lips to be just mere inches from her own, “Tell your commander what you want before I change my mind.”

They both knew there was no way in hell Marco could possibly change his mind right now. He was whipped for her after all, and though he was acting all domineering now, he had full intention of giving her whatever she wanted tonight regardless of anything else. 

Though flustered as she was, she gained the courage to look him right in the eyes, giving him a response he could never be prepared for, “Commander, I want you to fuck me.”

That was nearly enough to break Marco, but with a satisfied groan, he recovered by attacking her lips once again. Hands roamed each other’s bodies in desperation as they fumbled around towards the bed, removing any and all clothing in the process. It didn’t take long before they were both nude and intertwined on her bed.

The sensation of lips, tongues, and teeth against bare flesh, leaving markings that would be visible for days, fueled the desire between the two as they claimed one another in heated passions. Marco pulled away to creep two fingers towards her, trailing them around her plump, bruised lips, subtly begging for entrance. Her eyes fluttered as her mouth opened to invite them in, instantly suckling at his fingers while she watched him bite his lip.

As soon as he pulled away from her mouth, he traveled down south towards a different entrance. Curious digits circled around her throbbing cunt, toying shamelessly with her nub before plunging deep into her. Paired with her saliva, Marco’s fingers were soaked from her juices, making it all the more easy to slide in and out of her.

(Name)’s claws scratched against his scalp at the sensation. He was relentless already, pumping in and out with haste, diving in knuckle-deep each time he entered her. The way he curled his fingers with each exit had her back arching towards him, inspiring him to latch his hungry lips onto her perked nipple.

“Marco!” she cried out, instantly overwhelmed by his eagerness and the pleasure he was granting her body. Her head was spinning, body aflame as he continued fingering her and sucking at her breasts with total adoration. He only wanted to hear her like this for an eternity, so he was willing to do whatever to elicit those heavenly calls and praises from her over and over.

Marco was a selfless lover, so much so, that he didn’t stop finger fucking her until she wailed out repeatedly, body writhing as she came hard against his hand. Her body shook with indescribable pleasure and she whined at the over stimulation of his fingers sliding out of her. Marco smiled to himself, proud with his work on her, but he was far from done. Rubbing at his cock, he watched her heaving chest.

“Don’t give up on me yet-yoi. There’s still so much I wanna do to you.” Her heart flipped, near the verge of an attack at his devilish smile, “Don’t you still want your commander to fuck you?”

With a tired nod, (Name) spread her sensitive legs open for him. But Marco refused, instead flipping onto his back, “Guess you’ll have to work for it-yoi.”

(Name) pouted, “Haven’t I been good, commander?”

Marco stilled. He was cool with delivering the overly confident dirty talk, but every time she responded with that naughty intent, he had to stop himself from melting right then and there. Gaining his composure, he casually rested his arms behind his head, “We’ll see about that.”

Thrilled and slowly gaining all feeling in her body, (Name) crawled on top of Marco, straddling his left leg. She rested her sensitive pussy against his leg, coating his skin with her mess instantly. Desperate for friction, she rubbed herself against his leg.

He moaned lightly at the sensation, enjoying just how continuously needy she was for him. He bucked his hips in surprise when she grasped onto his cock with a firmness he didn’t quite expect. She began squeezing and pumping him, more than eager to give him a taste of his own medicine. A curious tongue circled his head while she continued rubbing him.

Marco’s head flew back against the headboard as she slowly started taking him into her mouth. The slick heat was mind-numbing and absolutely exhilarating. His toes curled with each swipe of her tongue, breath hitching in his throat and lower body tensing up as her mouth was already bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

As she began deepthroating him, he could no longer hold back his cries of pleasure, calling out her name in praises as his hand on the back of her head encouraged her movements. She was utterly pleased to have her commander as putty under hands, but she wasn’t fully content just yet.

Sucking hard on his head, she used both hands to twist and pump his member, the saliva and precum aiding in her jerking him off. Marco’s eyes were clenched tight as his grip on her hair tightened as well, as if he were holding on for dear life. Her hands and mouth were pure magic as they easily brought him to the edge within minutes; his seed spilling into her greedy mouth.

He was the one to breathe heavy now, eyeing her as she arose from her position on top of him. Licking her lips and gazing down at him with hungry eyes, she used the back of her wrist to wipe away the cum trickling down her chin, “Do I get my reward, commander?”

In any other instance, Marco would have to wait hours, if not the next day for another round. But the eagerness and stamina (Name) was eliciting from him was mind-boggling and inspiring. He didn’t think to question it as he swiftly swapped positions with her, slamming her down onto her back as he spread her legs open for him.

He entered her in one harsh thrust, hissing at the overstimulatoin on his sensitive cock, but tried to pay it no mind as he gritted his teeth and focused on the overwhelming pleasure that her tight cunt was offering him.

“Oh my god!” she cried out as her nails clamped down onto his body. The sensation of being filled up so fully and so quickly caused her to be a writhing mess instantly.

“This is what you wanted-yoi.” He panted, raising his torso and gripping at her ankles to spread her legs further, “So take it.”

(Name) cried out as Marco relentlessly fucked her over and over into the mattress, spreading and stretching her legs higher and further apart, sure to make them absolutely sore the next day. Her nails clawed at his tattooed chest, then eventually his back, leaving small wounds that he didn’t even flinch at as his pace never faltered.

The sloshing sound of Marco abusing her sex and the equal amounts of pleasurable moans from both lovers filled the room, instantly feeling as if they were the only people left in the world. But even the delicious tightness of (Name)’s pussy as he pounded into her wasn’t enough to make Marco forget why they were in this precarious position in the first place.

“Trying to fuck some stranger, huh? You really think that guy could make you whine with pleasure like this-yoi?” Marco whispered in her ear, pace now slow and deep. His hips slammed into her, jolting her body with each agonizingly slow thrust.

“N-no.” She whimpered as she clawed at his tattered skin, “Only you, Marco. Commander…”

She could practically feel the pleased smile on his face, “What was that-yoi? Tell me, who’s making you feel this good? Me or him?”

“You, commander! Only you can make me feel this good!” She wailed, pulling him into her body and gyrating her hips as she was desperate for release. His changes of pace and sultry voice was bringing her on the brink of ecstasy, she could feel it and she needed it, “Let me come, please!”

“Such a needy little thing. As you wish.” He grins, picking up his pace, once again drilling her into the mattress.

It didn’t take much longer until she came undone all over his cock, and he followed suit soon after, pulling out to release on her tits and stomach with a low call of her name. He collapsed beside her, nearly too tired to keep his eyes open any longer from cumming so hard twice in one night.

Yet he still arose from the bed and made his way out the door, entirely in the nude. Even in her state of exhaustion, she still had an anxious feeling in her stomach. How could he leave her just like that? And why the hell did he leave without his clothes?

All fears subsided as he returned however, a small wet rag in hand. He approached her body and began wiping away the mess he made on her, then the mess on himself before discarding it to the corner of her room. He began pulling on his shorts while (Name) watched him get dressed, not even bothering to get dressed herself. The gentle and casual Marco she was so familiar with had returned, making her feel all giddy inside.

“That was nice.” she stated, breaking the silence. Marco stilled, surprised by her statement. He didn’t look at her as he continued dressing himself.

“Yeah, it really was.” He reassured. Nice didn’t even begin to describe it for him, however. He was convinced no words ever could.

“You can stay, if you want. You don’t have to leave just yet…”

Marco turned and smiled at her, “As long as you’re okay with it-yoi.”

She smiled back, opening up her comforter as an invitation for him. Marco slid in with ease and it didn’t take long for (Name) to sling her arms around him in an embrace. He was cautious to return the affection, but decided to wrap an arm around her neck anyway. Though he was calm and confident during sex, he was a nervous mess to have her so close and intimate in this moment. Yet he’s wanted this for so long, so he decided not to waste a single moment. They could face the repercussions in the morning.

Just as sleep was about to claim him, (Name) broke the silence yet again, “Hey, Marco?”

“What is it-yoi?”

“I’m really glad you manned up.”

A low, tired chuckle reverberated in his chest as he squeezed her tighter into him, “Me too.”

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bonus:

Whitey Bay earned hella money from the bet and Marco wishes he could never be called Commander again since the crew heard e v e r y t h i n g and constantly teases him about it lmao ( he still likes to be called commander in bed tho 🤷🏼♀️ )


End file.
